Cientifica de por vida 10
by xlspx
Summary: Después de tantos años, casos, huesos, muertes y sangre juntos. Temperance Brennan y su compañero de aventuras empiezan a sentirse levemente atraídos. Secretamente enamorados por dentro, deben viajar a un crucero para entrevistar a un testigo.
1. Capitulo 1

Científica de Por Vida L.B.S 

Dedicado a una persona que siguió siempre adelante a pesar de su vida, sus depresiones, sus angustias. Una persona que en verdad ayudó e hizo sonreír a las personas. Este No es un homenaje y nada parecido. Pero su historia llegó a mi corazón... y no tengo lo necesario para hacer un homenaje. Lo único que le puedo dar es dedicarle esta pobre historia.

A Lady Diana, a 10 años de su dolorosa muerte.

**Título:** Científica de por vida

**Género:** Acción y Romance.

**Protagonistas:** Seeley Booth y Temperance Brennan.

**Fecha de inicio:** martes, 12 de junio de 2007 21:40:34

Edades: ATP Basado en: La serie "Bones" y los libros de Kathy Reichs. 

**Resumen: **Después de tantos años, casos, huesos, muertes y sangre juntos. Temperance Brennan y su compañero de aventuras empiezan a sentirse levemente atraídos. Secretamente enamorados por dentro, deben viajar a un crucero para entrevistar a un testigo. Pero, en medio del tramite, el barco empieza a zarpar. Por si esto fuera poco, un cuerpo incinerado aparece delante de ellos. Brennan y su compañero se verán obligados a seguir el caso sin tecnología... sólo con el cerebro.

1 

Temperance miraba su reloj con impaciencia, si algo que más odiaba era la impuntualidad. No podía creer que hacía esperando a Seeley Booth en el bendito restaurante tan concurrido por los dos.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró el hombre. Hizo una sonrisa despreocupada y se sacó los anteojos negros. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y eso para Seeley fue casi un reproche.

-Lo siento... ¿De acuerdo? Soy una persona ocupada. El FBI...—empezó él mientras que le hacia señas a su conocido mozo.

-También soy una persona ocupada, Booth.

-Tu padre escapó de la cárcel. Pensé que deberías saberlo. Me enteré hoy... pero resulta que lo ocurrido sucedió hace varias semanas. ¿Estás viéndote con él y no me dijiste, Bones?

-No... ¿Se escapó? ¡Pero como! ¿Sabes donde está ahora?

-Creo que lo tengo en mis manos. Esto no debería decírtelo pero es más fuerte que yo—le dijo seriamente mientras que sacaba su celular y miraba despreocupadamente un mensaje.

-¿Y así me hablas? ¡Booth! ¡Mírame!—le dijo ella furiosa ya que no le prestaba atención—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿En donde está él? ¡Booth!

-Te digo esto por que quiero que estés informada... pero no serás parte de nada. Lo siento, Bones... son órdenes el FBI. Y es por tu bien—le dijo él comiendo uno de sus platos favoritos.

Temperance abrió los ojos sobresaltada y asombrada. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciéndole. ¡Era su padre! ¡Eran sus problemas! ¡No los problemas de él!

-¡Son mis problemas, Booth! ¡No deberías...!—empezó pero él la cayó.

-¿Vamos a pelear? Déjame termina de comer entonces—le pidió él—. Hace días que no duermo o como.

-¡Son mis problemas y los de mi hermano, Booth!—le gritó más enojada que nunca. Casi enloquece cuando el teléfono de él empezó a sonar. Booth lo atendió olvidándose de la discusión con Bones, o mejor dicho el ataque de nervios de la mujer.

-Booth—dijo él como solía hacer. El rostro empezó a cambiarlo y dejó la comida de un lado—. De acuerdo. En dos horas en el aeropuerto.

Cuando cortó se levantó y pagó el plato que no pudo comer. Miró a Temperance pero no se atrevió a pronunciar palabras. No quería decirle que el caso era completamente por ella. Ella era el maldito problema de Booth. Ella y su problema familiar. Por ella iba a viajar a un país que no conocía con el objetivo de encontrar al padre de la chica.

Booth se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Temperance se apuró y lo tomó del brazo con fuerza. Al agente le costó mucho más girar y mirarla a la cara que seguir caminando.

Ambos se miraron. La mirada de Temperance era una mirada de suplica. El dolor en el pecho fue tan fuerte que no la volvió a mirar.

-Es mi trabajo, Temperance—le susurró y se marchó.

Ella se quedó quieta sin saber ni siquiera que iba a hacer. Sabía perfectamente que Booth iba a buscar a su padre. Sabía que la había dejado abandonada. Que no la necesitaba.

De repente, buscó una excusa y en su cerebro brilló una lamparita.

Booth fue hacia su auto y tardó en abrir la puerta. Como si esperara algo. Un grito. Una respuesta. Un enojo. Un golpe. ¡Un disparo! No le importaba.

-Maldición... que estúpido estoy siendo. Soy un profesional. Un hombre grande... un profesional—se repitió sacando las llaves del auto mientras que de lejos Temperance caminaba con rapidez hacia él.

-¿Y si te vas con quien voy a trabajar? ¿Qué hará el FBI si necesita que lo ayude? ¡Dime, Booth!—le gritó ella furiosa mientras que el viento dejaba volar sus cabellos.

Él quiso reírse en su cara. ¿Por eso había corrido tanto? ¿Para decirle semejante tontería? ¿Sólo por eso?

-Tendrás otro compañero, seguramente. O el FBI te llamará cuando sea necesario. Sé que nos volveremos a ver muy temprano—le informó.

«Vamos, Temperance, busca una excusa... vamos... no puedes dejarlo ir. ¡Va a ir con tu padre!» pensaba la científica. Se quedó pensando en lo que iba a decir y de repente vio lo tonta que estaba siendo ante esa situación.

-Tengo que ser profesional... eso es lo que soy.

Booth arrancó el auto y dejó lejos a Bones. Ella sintió una furia corriendo por sus venas. Se sentía mal. Demasiado mal. Recordó cuando sus padres la abandonaron. Cuando la dejaron sola en esa Navidad. Después recordó cuando su hermano marchó a una temprana edad. Su cuerpo tembló cuando recordó ese momento tan cercano, cuando su padre y hermano desparecieron.

«¡Maldición, Booth! ¡Dijiste que había otras clases de familias pero tu mismo me arruinas ese pensamiento!» pensó.

**-¿Y Booth?—le preguntó Ángela cuando se animó a entrar a la oficina de Bones, a la que nadie se atrevió a pisar**.

Ella mirabas una foto de su hermano. No lloraba. Pero sentía algo raro en si misma. Algo que ni siquiera la ciencia podría explicarlo. Esos sentimientos también aparecían cuando alguien hablaba o decía algo de su familia. Las lágrimas brotaban en segundos.

-Se marchó.

-¿Adonde?—preguntó Ángela sorprendida.

-No tiene importancia. O eso es lo que él quiere que pensemos—susurró cansada. Dejó la foto y le dio la espalda a Ángela para mirar sus archivos en la computadora.

Revisó su carpeta y se encontró con su nueva novela. "_Científica de por vida_". Después de mucho tiempo de pensarlo, decidió empezar una nueva novela donde su personaje favorito, Kathy Reichs, admitía que estaba enamorada de su agente.

Enojada por lo que había pasado hizo un _clic_ en el archivo. Se rió de si misma. Era imposible que Kathy se enamorará de su impulsivo, imprudente, egocéntrico, ignorante y soberbio agente. Furiosa apretó la tecla "supr." mandando a la novela a la papelera de reciclaje.

-¿Qué ha pasado, amiga? ¿Por qué tienes esa furia dentro tuyo? ¿Te has peleado con Booth?—le preguntó sentándose en frente de ella.

-Booth se fue lejos. Ojalá que jamás vuelva con nosotros. Piénsalo... era una persona molesta que... ¡Molestaba!—bromeó ella riéndose.

-¡Temperance Brennan! ¿Te escuchaste a ti misma? ¡Has dicho dos palabras iguales en una misma oración! ¡Tú no eres así! ¿Qué sucedió?—le preguntó furiosa.

-¡Nada, Ángela!—le gritó y al ver el rostro de ella cambió de expresión. Suspiró y sonrió sin ganas—. ¿Cómo fue tu luna de miel?


	2. Chapter 2

2 

-¿Y si quiso matar a papá y lo mataron a él?—se preguntó mirando su blanco techo—. Eso es imposible. Booth es un francotirador. Un excelente agente. No lo matarían. Pero papá también es buen... ¡Por favor, Temperance, piensa un poco!

-Tal vez deberías dormir un poco—dijo la voz de su conciencia tan fuerte que pensó que era Ángela. Muchas veces escuchaba la voz de su mejor amiga como la voz de su conciencia. Se rió ante eso. Giró su cuello y se encontró con su reloj de mesa. Era la hora de ir a trabajar. No había dormido nada pensando en el maldito agente.

Se levantó y agarró su teléfono. Lo iba a llamar. Lo iba a insultar. Lo iba a odiar toda la vida. Pero cuando lo tomó, este empezó a sonar.

-Brennan.

Brennan caminaba insegura por el barco. Parecía imposible que ahí estuvieran las soluciones de sus problemas. ¿Por qué el jefe de Booth había llamado y le había dicho que vaya?

El crucero "_Rosa Roja_", un hermoso y enorme barco, viajaría por un pequeño recorrido durante unos largos días. Muchísimas celebridades y ricos caminarían por la cubierta del hermoso barco.

¿Y eso que le importaba a Brennan? Estaba de muy mal humor, a pesar de ser constantemente una persona de buen humor. Pero todo lo que había pasado le había dejado algo impertinente.

-Eres anormal, Bones, te niegas a viajar con un hombre en un bote por el Caribe pero si en un crucero. ¿Interesada, eh?—le dijo una voz que ella conocía. Se dio vuelta para ver a Seeley Booth riéndose en su cara. ¡Maldito engreído!

-No concuerdan los hechos.

-Sabes que es así, Bones. Pero no quieres admitirlo. Sé que por esa cabecita esos pensamientos pasaron—bromeó él acercándose a la barandilla y apoyando casi todo su cuerpo. La miraba intensamente. No podía creer que ella hubiera aceptado el viaje. Brennan miró su sonrisa. Casi se cae del barco por esa sonrisa, pero la compostura volvió a llegar.

-Pensé que...

-¿Era un trabajo del FBI? No, es un viaje para tú y yo.

-¿Realmente?—preguntó ella abriendo sus ojos sin entender.

-No. Debemos entrevistar al capitán del barco. Él ha visto a una persona importante del FBI. Pero la única manera de hablarle es subiendo al mismo barco—le confesó de mal humor.

-¿Y por que te marchaste?

-Tuve que ir a una ciudad en busca de algunas pistas. Pero las cosas cambian ahora, Bones—le explicó mirando el cielo con tranquilidad—. Hay un cuerpo en este barco.

-¿Un cuerpo? ¿dónde?

-Te recuerdo que soy yo quien hace las preguntas. Igualmente era mentira. Venimos a interrogar al capitán.

Brennan no le prestó atención y también se apoyó en la barandilla. ¡Como odiaba la forma de comportarse de Booth cuando sabía que tenía razón! Supuso que muchas mujeres deberían odiarlo. ¿O era, realmente, la única?

-Toma, Bones—le pidió tomando la mano de la mujer y obligándola a abrirla. Él le entregó un paquete rectangular y algo grueso—. Sé que no eres de esas mujeres que se compran con regalos. Pero sé perfectamente que desaparecí el día de tu cumpleaños.

-¿Cómo sabías que era el día de mi cumpleaños?—le preguntó guardando el paquete en su bolso. Booth la miró algo enojado por que no abrió el regalo.

-Lo sé todo.

-¿Ese "_todo_" se llama Ángela?

-Eres una _aguafiestas_.

-¿Una que?—preguntó ella sin entenderlo. Booth bufó furioso pero no le prestó atención. Bones caminó por el barco tranquilamente mientras que veía a la gente entrar—. ¿Cuándo entrevistaremos al capitán?

-Antes de que zarpe. Pero... tenemos que ir a las habitaciones que nos designaron para fingir ser turistas del barco. ¡Oye!—gritó Booth cuando un hombre rubio pasó a su lado y se chocó con Brennan y luego con Booth. El muy descarado siguió su camino—. Estos maditos ricos que se creen superiores.

-Te he dicho que debes arreglar tu problema con la gente adinerada, Booth—dijo acariciando su bolso sintiéndose una nena por querer saber que era lo que le había regalado.

-Si quieres seguir viviendo... dime que esta no es obra tuya.

Esas fueron las palabras de Bones cuando entraron los dos a la habitación que le asignaron. Booth rió para sus adentros. No era su truco, pero él que cometió el error merecía un aumento de sueldo. En cambio para Bones, debía ser despedido y, si era posible, lanzado por la borda.

Una hermosa habitación apareció delante de sus ojos. Había un cartel sobre el escritorio que rezaba "FBI". Pero... había una sola cama. Bones dejó su bolso en la cama de dos plazas perfectamente diseñada. Parecía una cama antigua.

-Juro que no fue mi intención. Igualmente, Bones, ni siquiera dormiremos una noche aquí—le recordó Booth pero ambos se llevaron un gran susto al sentir que el barco se movía.

-¡Booth!

-¿Por qué siempre debo tener la culpa yo? ¿No puedes considerar la palabra "fuera de planes"? ¿"Error"?

-No existen los errores para mí. Y tampoco los "Fuera de planes". No existen las causalidades... sólo las coincidencias—le dijo ella enfrentándolo. Booth se rió.

-¿Y dices que odias las psicología? ¡Ven, vamos a hablar con el capitán! ¡No quiero dormir en el mismo techo que tú!

Bones y Booth caminaban tranquilamente pero sin hablar entre ellos, tampoco querían hacerlo. Brennan estaba de mal humor por estar bajo el mismo techo que Booth. Y él estaba enojado por que ella no quería estar en el mismo lugar que él.

-¿Pero...?—se quejó Seeley enojado mirando hacia todos lados. Bones se fue hacia atrás asustada al momento que las luces se apagaban—. ¿Crees que haremos un buen elenco para la película "_Titanic_"?

-¿Qué dices?—preguntó mirando todo algo asustada.

-¿Estás asustada? ¿Bones?

Cuando iba a gritarle, vieron a una mujer corriendo hacia ellos. Lo extraño de esta mujer era que estaba prendida fuego. Bones, más asustada que antes, extendió su mano acercándose al brazo de Booth para deslizarla y terminar tomando la mano del hombre. Él, ante eso, se puso delante a ella y apuntó.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo mientras que las alarmas sonaban logrando un ruido demasiado molesto. Booth no sabía que hacer. Brennan se acercó mientras que el hombre iba por el matafuego.

-¡No! Tocarás las pistas.

-¡Está incinerado el cuerpo, Bones!

El barco dio una sacudida y ambos quedaron lejos del cuerpo. Bones se levantó más rápido y se acercó al cuerpo. Booth oyó disparos y fue hacia su compañera. Tomó su brazo y la levantó del suelo.

-¡No volveremos a ver a este cuerpo!

-¡Tenemos que subir y no te dejaré sola!—le gritó furioso tomando su mano y empezando a correr con rapidez por los desiertos pasillos.

Unos firmes barrotes no les dejaron avanzar. Cuando Brennan quiso abrir la puerta de barrotes, soltando a su pesar la mano de Booth, notó que había un enorme candado.

-Muévete—le dijo Booth.

Brennan se movió vagamente pensando que él empezaría a usar su soberbia de Macho Alfa e intentaría abrirla fingiendo tener mucha fuerza. Pero, en cambio, él disparó directamente al candado abriéndolo en dos.

-¡Booth!

-Si, lo sé. Mi psicólogo me matará. Pero fue por un bien. Vamos, Bones, muévete si no quieres que use el arma contra los tacos de tu zapatos—le advirtió haciendo sonrojar a la doctora. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

-¿Agente Booth?—preguntó una voz fuerte. Ambos se dieron vuelta con rapidez. Un hombre de unos 40 años, de cabello blanco y ojos claros los miró. Brennan notó que debía tener descendencia oriental.

-Capitán Misaki. Un placer conocerlo. Veníamos a entrevistarlo por un caso pero nos hemos encontrado con otro. Frente a la habitación que nos asignaron, acaba de aparecer una mujer incinerada—le explicó Booth seriamente.

-Debería tener unos 30 años y estaba esperando un bebé—informó Brennan con completa tranquilidad. Booth la miró sorprendido y ella no entendió por que en su rostro hubo un gesto de tristeza.

-¡Un muerto! ¿En mi barco? ¡Por Dios!—exclamó él sorprendido. Su rostro lo mostraba.

-¿Por qué la alarma? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Una de las cocinas se prendió fuego. No hubo heridos por suerte.

-Yo no diría lo mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Le tengo un gran afecto a este fic. ¿Será por que es el primero? Gracias por los comentarios! Sé que hay mucha gente que pasa, pone su historia en favoritos pero no deja Review. Así que please! Gasta tu tiempo y hace clic en "go" y charán! Cap nuevo en días:D_

_Gracias a elhora, arual17 y Mari Riz :D_

_Pasenla Bonito_

**_Luniz Lysius_**

****

* * *

****

**3**

Brennan caminaba junto a Booth y el capitán por el corredor por el que antes corrían tomados de la mano. La doctora sentía que algo estaba pasando. Algunas piezas le faltaban. Miró a Booth y notó que él también estaba pensativo.

-Aquí _estaba_ el cuerpo—susurró Booth sorprendido.

En el pasillo con alfombra roja sólo estaba la dicha alfombra. No había señales de sangre ni de fuego. Brennan se agachó y notó que había cabellos en el suelo. Booth se acercó a ella.

-Cabellos rubios y ondulados. ¿Conoce a alguien con este cabello, capitán?

-¡Señorita Brennan¿Usted cree que tengo en cuenta cuantas mujeres de cabello rubio entraron a mi barco?—le preguntó sobresaltado.

-Pero no es cualquier mujer—intervino Booth.

-Aparentemente acá no hubo ningún cuerpo. ¿Les molestaría mucho fingir son pasajeros?

-Lo siento, pero somos del FBI. Tendrá que avisarle a su tripulación que estamos y que queremos entrevistar cierta gente. ¿Escuchó?—le preguntó Booth. Brennan puso los ojos en blanco, estaba mostrándose de nuevo en ese modelo de Macho Alfa.

-Se toma muy a pecho el papel. Tal vez no se de cuenta de que su compañera tal vez quiera pasar tiempo a su lado—dijo y se marchó.

-¡Eso es mentira!—dijo Brennan furiosa. Booth se rió mirándola—. ¿Qué te sucede?

-El barco está en el agua, Bones... podríamos... ya sabes.

-No lo sé... y la verdad, lo dudo.

-¡Pasar unas vacaciones!

-¿Con un cuerpo desaparecido¡Booth!

-¡Pero es un crucero¡Un crucero para ricos¡Es una sola vez en la vida! No podemos pagar...—le decía él pero Brennan lo miró de mal humor.

-Yo si puedo. Y tú podrías si te sacas esa ideología de odiar a los ricos.

-No los odio. ¿Que buscas?—le preguntó viendo como la mujer buscaba desesperada en sus bolsillos. Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¡Mi celular¡Desapareció! Quería llamar al Jeffersonian.

-No te hagas problema... llamaré desde el... mío. Pero... ¿Dónde está?

-Alguien nos robó los celulares—notó e informó Brennan.

-¡Espectacular¡Sólo falta que el barco se hunda¿No parece todo demasiado perfecto para ser verdad?

-¿No piensas dormir?

Brennan miró mal a su compañero pero no habló. Seeley tenía puesto el pijama y se había recostado sobre el enorme sillón que tenía la habitación. Brennan estaba muy ocupada pensando en el cadáver que no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

-Ella estaba esperando un bebé—recordó en voz alta Brennan.

-¿Crees que por eso la hayan asesinado? Recuerda que las cocinas se quemaron, por ahí resultó herida y el servicio del barco se encargó de sacar el cuerpo para que pudiéramos dormir, Bones.

-No lo sé. El capitán se preocupó cuando le dijimos que había un cuerpo en su barco.

-Era algo lógico. Es SU barco, tu lo dijiste. No me gustaría tener un barco y enterarme de que hay un muerto. ¿A ti si?—le preguntó.

Temperance suspiró enojada. Estaba oscuro. Miraba el techo de la habitación. Escuchaba la respiración de Booth y eso le daba temblores por todo el cuerpo. Era demasiado molesto compartir la misma habitación con el agente. Sobre todo cuando habían pasado más de dos horas discutiendo sobre quien iba a ocupar la cama.

Booth usaba sus buenos modales de Macho Alfa, mientras que Brennan quería demostrar su aprendizaje de supervivencia. Ella tuvo que rendirse cuando Booth apareció en pijama y se recostó en el sillón tapándose con la primera manta que vio. Él mismo apagó la luz así que a ella no le dio vergüenza ponerse el pijama. Pero todavía recordaba como habían aumentado sus niveles de adrenalina y dopamina al ver semejante cuerpo enorme en un simple pijama azul.

-Me robaron el celular... Parker debe estar buscándome desesperado.

-Creo que fue ese hombre que te empujó al llegar al barco. Por que desde ahí no escuché sonar más mi celular—advirtió Brennan pero después preguntó, sin saber por que—. ¿Tenías una obligación?

-Sí... mañana tendría que llevarlo a comer y luego al cine. Seguramente... su madre estará enloquecida. ¡Maldición! No pensé que este barco...

-No lo sabíamos, Booth, no te culpes. Encontraremos un teléfono y llamaremos a Parker.

-¿Por qué me tranquilizas¿Estás intentando consolarme?—le preguntó. Bones escuchó como el cuerpo del hombre se movía. Pero notó que seguía en su sillón, la luz de la luna al menos le mostraba donde estaban sus cuerpos.

-No... sí...

-Decídete.

-Estoy intentando que pierdas la cordura. Muchas veces me has... tranquilizado... o consolado, como tú le dices.

-Pero... déjalo ahí, Bones. Olvídalo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Brennan almorzaba con tranquilidad feliz de estar sola. Durante toda la mañana, Booth la había sobreprotegido y eso le colmaba la paciencia. ¡Era como si quisiera que no se perdiera en ese barco! Pero fue una suerte que el capitán le comunicó que había un teléfono en su camarote. Booth se alejó, muy a su pesar, para dejar tranquila a Brennan.

Estaba algo nerviosa y preocupada. No podía comer con tranquilidad sabiendo que había un cuerpo sin recibir justicia y un caso sin resolver. Todo parecía girar en forma muy extraña. ¿Por qué habían sido llamados en el mismo momento que ocurría un asesinato?

-Buenos días. Usted debe ser la doctora Temperance Brennan. Dígame que no me confundí por que haberme arriesgado ante una mujer tan hermosa es muy vergonzoso—advirtió un hombre haciendo reír a Brennan. Su cabello era de un rubio ceniciento y unos ojos grisáceos que sorprendieron a la mujer. Debería tener su edad. Notó una cicatriz en su cuello.

-Si, lo soy—respondió ella sin saber como responder ante ese coqueteo demasiado obvio.

-Es un placer conocerla. Soy Linled Trancis. Mejor amigo del capitán. Vengo a disfrutar de unas hermosas vacaciones, pero terminé disfrutando de su belleza—volvió a coquetear extendiendo su mano. Bones notó que su piel estaba roja. Quemada para ser exactos. La miró curiosa y él se sonrojó—. Lo siento... tuve un accidente antes de venir. Me dijeron que algunos días deje la herida al aire libre.

-Está muy bien... discúlpeme. He visto cosas peores.

-Siempre me ha llamado la atención la antropología. Pero ya sabe... vi lo azul que es el mar... y me enamoré. Tenía un barco con mi amigo el capitán... pero todo se terminó.

-¡Bones!—exclamó esa voz tan molesta para el cerebro de Brennan. El hombre se quedó mirando a Linled con la típica mirada de hombre controlador, sobre todo cuando era parte de FBI—. Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué¡Estoy almorzando!

-Lo sé pero no me importa. Después yo pagaré la cena. ¿Vamos?—le preguntó haciéndola levantarse y llevándola posesivamente de la cintura. Linled lo miró con curiosidad y terminó riéndose del agente.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar mi vida social?

-¿Desde cuando tienes vida social?—preguntó Booth poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la mujer haciéndola caminar más rápido.

-¿Desde que soy una escritora famosa? Booth... no puedes alejarme de todo hombre que te parezca desagradable. Linled parecía agradable.

-¿Parecía? Todos los hombres que has conocido y engañado han sido agradables—le advirtió Booth soltándola algo enojado y caminando en frente a ella. Bones no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía.

-¿Y tus mujeres?

-Es diferente, Bones. Con las mujeres... es diferente. He estado con mujeres... por... necesidad de... de...

-¿Necesidad de sexo?

-¡Bones!

-¿No podemos hablar de sexo¿Somos adolescentes donde el tema es tabú¡Abre los ojos, Booth¿Sabes que el sexo puede matarte¿Sabes cuanto sufre el cuerpo mientras copula? Las pupilas se dilatan, la temperatura sube, la tensión se dispara. La respiración es superficial, el cerebro dispara impulsos eléctricos rápidamente, las glándulas segregan fluidos y tus músculos trabajan como si levantaran el triple de su peso. Es violento y repulsivo. Si no lo hubiesen hecho tan divertido, la humanidad se hubiese extinguido hace mucho.

Brennan quiso reírse de la expresión que hizo Booth. Parecía que le habían dicho que no existía Santa Closs. Él siguió caminando como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero, después de unos minutos, se dio vuelta enfrentándola.

-¡Recuérdalo! Nunca más volveremos a hablar de sexo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por que lo arruinas todo! Me has hecho creer que es peligroso para mi salud. Realmente...

-¿Le tienes miedo, ahora?—le preguntó divertida aunque un poco sorprendida. Le encantaba tener la razón muchas veces en las tonterías que Booth decía.

**-¡NO!**—gritó abriendo los ojos como huevo—. ¿Es lo que quieres?

-Depende.

-¿De que?

La conversación se terminó por que vieron al capitán corriendo en dirección contraria. Booth desenfundó su arma y empezó a correr hacia el hombre. Bones lo siguió pero, como siempre, sus tacos le impedían hacerlo. Booth se perdió de vista. La mujer apoyó la espalda en la pared del largo pasillo intentando reencontrar el aire que necesitaban sus pulmones. Cuando miró hacia abajo, notó que algo se había caído al suelo. Una fotografía.

-Lo he perdido. ¿Qué es eso?—le preguntó Booth apareciendo de la nada y con la respiración agitada.

-Una fotografía—le comentó mostrándole la foto de una mujer rubia de rizos bastantes definidos. Ojos claros, sonrisa enorme. Abrazaba a un hombre rubio y al capitán—. Son Linled Trancis y el capitán... y ella es la mujer que vimos en el suelo quemándose viva.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mira su cabello—le dijo sacando de su bolsillo una muestra. Un diminuto mechón del mismo estilo. Booth suspiró nervioso y se sentó en el suelo para recuperar la respiración—. ¿Qué haremos¿Resolveremos el caso?

-¿Quieres tener unas buenas vacaciones mientras sé que una mujer murió incinerada en el mismo barco?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

4 

-No creo que el mejor momento sea la noche para entrar al camarote del capitán. Todavía no sabes por que corrió por los pasillos—le dijo Brennan.

-¿Tienes que siempre arruinar todo? ¿Es tu pasatiempo favorito?

-Estás agrediéndome—dijo finalmente haciendo enmudecer al hombre. Él miró su plato y siguió comiendo sus macarrones con queso. Brennan miró su ensalada y suspiró.

-Lo siento ¿Si? Es que... tuve una discusión con la madre de Parker. Ya sabes...

-¿Los problemas con los horarios de Parker?—preguntó intentando entenderlo.

Booth se quedó callado pero asintió. Muchas veces era gracioso ver como Brennan intentaba entenderlo o escucharlo. Al principio se reía por esas conversaciones, ya que ella no sabía de que manera entrar en su mundo. Pero ahora, ella se esforzaba al máximo en entenderlo. Ya no era gracioso, era relajante.

-¿Y... Parker que dijo?—preguntó Brennan revolviendo su comida.

-No me dejo hablar con él. Es normal. Esa maldita mujer con la que tuve a ese niño me aturdió el tímpano diciéndome "¡Te vas de viaje y no cumples tus responsabilidades! ¡Eres un inmaduro! ¿Cuándo entenderás que tienes un hijo a cargo y que ya tiene conciencia de tus actos? ¡Eres el peor padre! ¡Y él te odiará para toda la vida". ¿No es amorosa?—preguntó él riéndose, sarcásticamente, y comiendo con agresividad.

-Soy la menos indicada para... hablar sobre las relaciones con los padres. Sobre todo cuando tu mismo golpeaste a mi padre—le recordó y Booth puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero no creo que seas mal padre... seguramente Parker... lo recordará cuando sea grande.

Booth se quedó mirándola sorprendido, sin saber muy bien que decir. Había sido demasiado profundo. Brennan sonrió con nerviosismo intentando hacer pasar el momento.

-¿A pesar de que su padre asesinó 50 personas?

-Booth... no debes culparte por eso.

Dejaron de hablar sobre padres y conversaciones en voz baja. Booth siguió comiendo y Brennan se dedicó a pensar en el caso.

El agente tenia el plan de ir en busca de ADN del capitán a su camarote, lo cual era complicado ya que habían perseguido a la noche al capitán. Eso significaba que él iba a estar al tanto.

-¿Después del show iremos en busca de las pistas?—le preguntó Brennan.

-Sí... ¿Dónde crees que haya dejado el cuerpo? ¿Al mar?

-No lo creo. ¿Hay heladeras en el crucero?—interrogó mirando a los mozos ir y venir—. Sé que habrá comunes. ¿Pero habrá espacio suficientemente grande como para esconder un cuerpo?

-Recuérdame que debemos ir a las cocinas. Y todavía no puedo entender que hacemos en un crucero y no disfrutamos. Dios nos dio está oportunidad, Bones... ¿Qué estamos esperando?—preguntaba él en forma exagerada. Brennan puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la mesa—. ¿Dije algo malo?

-No. Debo hacer cosas y me gustaría no tener detrás a un perro guardián.

-Ah...

-Y Booth... no existe el mandato de Dios. No existe el destino. Entiéndelo.

-¿Le gusta la vista, señorita Brennan?—preguntó el capitán mirando a la mujer desde la cubierta. Él se puso al lado de ella. Brennan miró el cielo. Era una lastima que Booth se perdiera esa imagen por estar robando pistas. La luna llena se reflejaba en el mar dando un toque romántico al ambiente. De lejos, Brennan vio a parejas besándose o simplemente disfrutando de la vista.

-Es una vista demasiado hermosa. Una pregunta, capitán... ¿Usted creó este precioso barco?—preguntó intentando de parecer simpática y comunicativa, cosa que le costó muchísimo pero Booth se encargó de darle clases.

-Si, señorita, pero también lo cree con mi mejor amigo... el capitán Trancis. Los dos éramos buenos amigos cuando lo creamos... después... dejamos de serlo por problemas personales y yo me quedé con el crucero—le explicó seriamente mirando el horizonte.

-Ah... y... ¿Está casado usted, capitán?

-Oh... me intima, señorita Brennan. Sí, estoy casada con una hermosa rubia hace muchos años. Susan. Una mujer excepcional. Simpática. Fiel—al decir eso su boca se movió algo nerviosamente. Ese acto le llamó la atención. Vio a Booth caminando hacia ella con seriedad. Tomó a Brennan del brazo y salieron caminando con rapidez.

Al llegar al enorme salón, donde se veía el show de una mujer cantando, Bones y Brennan juntaron información. Nadie le prestó atención a esa pareja cuchicheando en un rincón.

-Conseguí cabellos del capitán, fotos y las llaves de la cocina. Demasiado fácil. Estaban a mi lado. Y me robé esto—le dijo mostrándole otra llave. Brennan lo miró sin entender—. La llave maestra del barco.

-Y yo hablé con él. Me dijo que su mejor amigo era Linled pero que su relación había terminado. ¡Y que su mujer era rubia!—recordó mirando los ojos marrones de Booth y perdiéndose en ellos.

-Ah... hablando de eso. Mira—le indicó mostrándole una foto de una mujer rubia besándolo. Era el color dorado que tenían los cabellos. Brennan miró a foto nerviosa. Levantó la mirada sin saber bien que decir.

-Es una lastima que no lo hayas entrevistado. Cuando me dijo que su esposa era muy fiel...

-¿Por qué hablaron sobre eso? ¿Coqueteaste con el capitán, Brennan? ¡Te gustan los ricos!—exclamó haciendo sonrojar levemente a la mujer.

-Como decía... me dijo que ella era fiel e hizo una mueca con su boca. Se mordió un labio.

-Miente. Seguramente. Son indicios de "mordeduras de lengua" como suelo llamarlas yo. Igualmente. Hoy a la madrugada veremos las cocinas.

Y eso hicieron, a pesar, de no haber dormido bien. Seeley entró a la cocina, que estaba vacía y abandonada. Y Brennan se encargó de buscar alguna heladera. Pero no la encontró.

-No debe estar en las cocinas. Tal vez está... descomponiéndose con los equipajes—comentó Booth mirando a Brennan seriamente.

-Puede ser. ¿Qué es ese ruido?—preguntó ella. Booth lo reconoció de inmediato y se tiró sobre Brennan tapándola con su cuerpo. Ambos cayeron al suelo al momento que un horno estalló.

-¿Qué nadie cuida los hornos en este barco?—preguntó Booth enojado levantándose. Le extendió su mano a Brennan y ella la tomó para elevarse.

-Debemos irnos. La alarma empezará a sonar.

Minutos después, ambos estaban mirando la poca información que tenían. Sabían que Susan, la mujer del capitán, había muerto y que le era infiel. Booth anotó como primer sospechoso a el capitán. Pero también estaba la misteriosamente pelea con Linled. Y por que el capitán no sabía sobre la estadía de Linled.

También estaba el pequeño incidente en las cocinas. Alguien los había visto espiando y había estallado una cocina. La misma persona que asesinó a Susan.

-Esto nos lleva a acusar a Linled como asesino.

-¿Por qué, Booth? Por que él intentó coquetear conmigo no significa que sea una mala persona—le recordó Bones algo enojada.

-Mmm... no lo sé. Yo miraría tu expediente amoroso—le dijo bromeando. Brennan lo miró enojada pero no pudo decir nada cuando vio a Booth salir del baño con sólo la parte baja del pijama—. ¿Qué? Muero de calor y odio usar camisas para dormir.

-No me queje. Sólo me sorprendió.

-¿Mis músculos?—preguntó Booth haciendo enojar a Brennan.

-No... que tengas vestimenta a pesar de no saber que íbamos a quedarnos. Yo sólo tengo una muda de ropa y un pijama.

-¿No has intentando robar vestimenta del lavadero? Es una idea excelente. Además, esos ricos no se acuerdan de su vestimenta, Bones.

-Me haces perder la paciencia, Booth—le dijo acomodando la información y dejándola debajo de la cama, por precaución. Se recostó en su cama viendo como Booth apagaba la luz y se lanzaba a su correspondiente sillón.

-¿Has tenido tiempo para ver mi regalo, Temperance?

Cuando su voz dijo su nombre fue un fuerte impacto para Brennan. Cuando logró levantarse de eso recordó que aún seguía guardado en su bolso. Tenía miedo de ver algo que cambiará su relación o algo que no le gustará. Se imaginaba una foto de él mostrando sus músculos y diciendo "Soy completamente un Macho-Alfa".

-No... lo siento... he estado muy ocupada.

-Te recuerdo que sólo puede demorar segundos... minutos si deseas llorar... pero nada más—susurró Booth algo nervioso. Odiaba que Brennan sea tan fría. **¡ESTABAN SOLOS EN UN CRUCERO!** No quería que ella se mostrará cariñosa, amistosa y habladora. Al menos simpática. Desearía que por un segundo ella no buscará defectos en él.

-Buenas noches, Booth.

-Buenas noches, Bones—le dijo fríamente y enojado.


	5. Chapter 5

5 5

Cuando Booth despertó, Brennan ya no estaba. La buscó en la habitación pero al no encontrarla empezó a tener sus problemas de protección. No quería que nada le sucediera. Bastantes problemas le traía querer demasiado a esa mujer. Cuando se cambió, usando una camisa de seda robada a un rico, entró ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me alegra ver ese rostro.

-Hablé con Linled ayer a la madrugada—le confesó sonriente. Los ojos de Booth se desorbitaron. La miró furioso—. No podía dormir y supuse que el casino estaba abierto.

-¿Casino?

-Y me encontré con Linled demasiado ebrio para mantenerse en pie. Y me confesó muchísimas cosas. El capitán y él eran mejores amigos pero se pelearon por que ambos tenían un plan. Ellos querían sabotear el FBI. Pero el capitán no quiso por que además, Susan parecía estar embarazada.

-Todo parece demasiado falso.

-Y además... me confesó que estaba enamorado de esa mujer. Que Susan era su novia, pero el capitán se la había robado y por eso le odió. Al menos... sabemos que ambos amaban a la misma mujer.

-¡Y el mismo capitán nos dijo que su mujer era infiel!—exclamó Booth empezando a entender. Brennan sonreía llena de felicidad, como si ella debería estar en el FBI—. ¿A que conclusión llegaste?

-A la conclusión que Susan estaba embarazada de Linled. Y por eso se pelearon. Y... finalmente... el capitán la asesinó.

Booth hizo un gesto de victoria con su puño. Brennan sonrió contenta. El hombre besó la frente de la doctora.

-Eres un verdadero genio.

-Aunque... todavía necesitamos pruebas. Odio hacer conclusiones pero no tenemos ninguna tecnología para pronosticar un caso y, además... las líneas de teléfono no funcionan—le informó intentando recomponerse después de esa muestra de cariño.

Ambos salieron en busca de nueva información a la madrugada. Durante el día habían hablado con el capitán, con los cocineros y hasta con parte de la tripulación. Booth parecía encantando al poder entrevistar a tantas mujeres en bikini que, cuando se daba vuelta, cuchicheaban sobre él.

-Te divertiste hoy. Todas esas mujeres mirándote sensualmente—le dijo Brennan susurrando ya que estaban en la cubierta. Booth se rió.

-Fue una lastima que la piscina del primer piso está cerrada.

-¿Una suerte?

-¿Estás celosa, Bones?

-No. Sólo siento lo mismo que tu sientes cuando me ves con alguien que "me va a engañar"—dijo viendo al vigía atento mirando hacia el mar.

-Corrección... yo te protejo de los malos tipos. Cuando encuentres a un tipo bueno tal vez... te deje estar con él. Soy como una especia de _tío_. ¿Te parece?—bromeó él haciendo reír a Brennan. Ambos empezaron a caminar por el barco, Brennan estaba más cerca de la barandilla.

-Realmente me molesta que puedas reírte de mis relaciones y yo no pueda reírme de las tuyas. Además, Sully era una buena persona. Un "buen tipo". Tú mismo lo dijiste—le recordó Brennan temblando por el frío viento de mar.

-No lo niego pero lo dejaste ir—volvió a recordarle, sacándose su traje y apoyándolo en los brazos de Brennan. Ella lo miró sorprendida—. Tal vez debas fijarte bien... la próxima vez.

-¿Crees que habrá próxima vez?—le preguntó tapándose los hombros con el saco de Booth y levantando la mirada para ver que el hombre estaba a una distancia algo aproximada.

-Siempre hay una próxima vez, Temperance—susurró con voz ronca haciendo temblar a Brennan. Cuando dio un paso hacia delante, escucharon el ruido de un disparo. Booth se dio vuelta, poniéndose delante de la mujer, y apuntando.

-El disparo pareció sonar... desde lejos.

-Un segundo piso. ¿Qué hay en el segundo piso?—preguntó Booth reconociendo la distancia del disparo. Podía ser que Brennan era una experta con los huesos, pero Booth era un experto con las armas.

-La cocina.

-Maldición. Vamos—dijo y ambos empezaron a correr por velocidad. Pasaron por la puerta cerrada de la piscina y Brennan se preguntó por que estaba clausurada. Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a las cocinas. Ahí había un hombre, desconocido para los ojos de Brennan y Booth, apuntándole al capitán.

El capitán, en el suelo, tenía el rostro pálido y parecía demasiado nervioso.

-Por favor, Harold. Piénsalo dos veces. Ese plan ya no servirá más. ¡Ahora somos personas civilizadas!—exclamó el capitán. Brennan quiso adelantarse pero Booth se lo impidió y él mismo empezó a acercarse, a espaldas del atacante.

El capitán estaba en el suelo con un disparo en su pierna. Parecía más sorprendido de lo que estaban Booth y Brennan.

**-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡SIEMPRE QUISISTE ACABAR CON ELLOS! ¡ACABAREMOS CON EL FBI!—**gritó el hombre. Booth levantó su arma y le pegó directamente en la nuca al hombre. Este cayó a suelo.

-No antes de que nosotros acabemos con ustedes.


	6. Chapter 6

6

* * *

El sol aparecía esa mañana fría. Brennan seguía sin poder dormir y había ido a visitar la cubierta. Adoraba caminar por ella. Habían atrapado al asesino de Susan. Pero... había algo a Brennan que no le terminaba de convencer. Era todo demasiado raro. ¿Para que quiso asesinar a Susan? Aparentemente, según los comentarios del capitán, ella era parte del plan. Entonces... ¿Por qué aparecía un desconocido y decía esas cosas?

Volvió a pensarlo. Susan, el capitán, Linled y Harold eran amigos íntimos que organizaron ese plan. Susan fue asesinada misteriosamente por Harold. Eso no lo entendía. Pero también estaba el misterio del embarazado e infidelidad. ¿Por qué nada encajaba?

-Tendrás que pagar todo lo que he perdido—susurró una voz. Booth apareció delante de ella con una remera sin mangas y un jeans desgastado. Tenía el rostro demasiado triste, un ojo morado y la nariz sangrando. Brennan lo miró sin entender.

-Me desperté hace horas y no te encontré. Pensé que te había sucedido algo... así que fui al casino—susurró al ver que no había respuesta. Puso los brazos en la barandilla y suspiró—. Y perdí más dinero del que ganó por mes. Además... el dueño de esa camisa de seda apareció y empezó una discusión que terminó... en ya sabes.

-¿Un pleito? ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó girándole el rostro y mirando los golpes. Ella tenía puesto el saco de Booth, ya que era lo único que la cubría del frío, y adentro de los bolsillos tenía alcohol etílico y algodón, además de otras medicinas que usó con el capitán ese día—. Siéntate unos minutos, Booth.

Él se sentó en una _chaise longer_ y empezó a sanarlo mientras que él seguía hablando de los problemas de una noche.

-Y además... me encontré con Linled. Y estrechó mi mano. Y adivina lo que vi, Bones. Una quemadura...

-Si, lo sé. Yo también la vi. Me dijo que...—se detuvo al pensar en la excusa que él le dio—. ¡Él asesinó a Susan! Él provocó todos los incendios. Por eso la quemadura estaba tan fresca. ¡Seguramente tiene el cuerpo de Susan en la piscina! Por eso está cerrada.

-Y después digo que eres tú el genio.

-Vamos a buscarlo—dijo emocionada. Cuando se levantó Booth, Brennan cayó a su lado dejando escapar un grito de sorpresa. El hombre cayó al suelo y pudo ver como Linled tenía un arma con silenciador en su mano. Disparó a su directamente a su estómago.

-Booth... Booth... ¡Despierta! Él vendrá... Booth...

Pero el hombre no respondía. Brennan se sentía insegura. Estaba atemorizada. Llena de miedo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de Booth. Linled les había disparado a ambos y los había llevado hacia la piscina.

Booth tenía una herida de bala muy grave. Quería sanarlo pero tenía esposas en sus muñecas impidiéndole moverse. Se sentía insegura. Booth se encontraba en el suelo atado, también, de manos. Brennan apoyó su cabeza en el extenso pecho del hombre. Al menos su respiración le daba tranquilidad.

La puerta de la piscina se abrió y entró Linled con una sonrisa. Tenía un arma en sus manos. Brennan se puso de pie.

-¿Dónde está Susan?

-¿Estás atada de manos y tu compañero está a punto de morir y tu preguntas eso?—le preguntó riéndose. Brennan miró insegura a Booth. En ese momento, Linled cerró el puño y lo dirigió directamente hacia el rostro de Brennan. Ella perdió el equilibro. Al balancearse, Linled le pegó en el pecho con su rodilla. La mujer estaba sin fuerzas.

-¿Sabes por que estás aquí? El FBI jamás los llamó a los dos para entrevistar a mi mejor amigo. ¿Sabes que eso es mentira? Yo los llamé a ambos.

Brennan se levantó del suelo e intentó pegarle un puntapié. Linled esquivó el ataque repentino riéndose. Tomó el pie de Brennan y lo retorció. La mujer cayó al suelo dolorida.

-Quería que subieran al barco y se encontrarán con Susan muerta. Mi linda Susan...—susurró sin dejar de reírse—. Yo les robé los celulares. Yo hice zarpar el barco de improviso. Y, hasta les di un empujoncito para que su amor empezará. Yo fui el que les asignó esa habitación.

-Si es así, gracias.

-No te burles de mí, querida. Además... le pagué a uno de nuestros amigos. Harold. ¿Lo recuerdas? Le pedí que le disparará a el capitán para que pensarán que él había asesinado a mi Susan.

-No todo te salió bien. Descubrimos que eras tu con anticipación. Ya lo sabíamos en el momento que nos disparaste—dijo Brennan con dificultades. Booth seguía inconsciente. Brennan estaba en el suelo a su lado. No podía moverse. ¡Como deseaba que Booth la protegiera!

-No lo sabías.

-Lo que tú no sabías es que Susan estaba embarazada. ¡Y la asesinaste! ¡Asesinaste a tu propio hijo!—le gritó Bones sabiendo que eso le dolería.

-¡Mentira! ¡Maldita perra! ¡Ahora sabrás lo que es sufrir! ¡Te lo mereces por perra!—gritó él furioso. La tomó de los cabellos y la lanzó a la piscina vacía. Eso fue lo último que vio Bones antes de sentir el golpe y quedar inconsciente.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?—preguntó un joven.

Booth abrió los ojos y se levantó de un salto. Eso le hizo demasiado mal. Casi vuelve al caer al suelo. Miró al enfermero joven que estaba curando sus heridas. Buscó con la mirada las siguientes camas de la enfermería. No estaba Bones.

-¿Dónde está _Bones_?

-No se preocupe, ningún hueso se ha roto—le indicó el joven con tranquilidad. Booth tomó del cuello al chico y lo levantó en el aire.

-Eso ya lo sé, imbecil. Me refiero al apellido Bones. ¿Dónde está la doctora Temperance Brennan?—le preguntó furioso. En ese momento, entró el capitán más nervioso que nunca. Detrás de él, dos policías.

-¡Agente Booth!

-Capitán—dijo Booth soltando al nenito. Este cayó al suelo pero se levantó asustado—. ¿Dónde está mi compañera?

-Nos encantaría saberlo. Pero cuando lo encontramos estaba en la cubierta haciendo un gran charco de sangre. ¿Qué le sucedió?

-Linled Trancis me disparó. ¿Sabe usted que él está aquí? ¡Su amigo Harold no asesinó a su mujer! ¡Sino que fue Linled! Tiene que suerte que no lo arrestamos a usted—le dijo Booth mirándolo furioso.

-¿Cómo sabe? Sobre... la muerte de mi mujer.

-Bones es una antropóloga. Trabaja con huesos, y aunque no tenga los aparatos necesarios tiene un ingenio único. ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada, capitán? ¿Por qué no nos habló del plan para sabotear al FBI? ¿Por qué nos ocultó tantas cosas? ¿Tal vez por que usted está con Linled?

-¡Señor Booth! Este es mi barco, le recuerdo. Y jamás dejaría que algo así sucediera. No sabía que Linled estaba en mi barco—le explicó tranquilo—. Mi esposa viajó conmigo pero cuando la alarma sonó... no volví a saber de ella. Pensé que se había escapado... no pensé lo peor. Pero ahora que usted me lo dice...

-¿En donde puede estar Bones? ¿Dónde puede haberla llevado? ¡En estos momentos ella puede estar muriendo!—le gritó desesperado. No iba a perderla. No quería sentir esa sensación otra vez.

Un olor demasiado descompuesto para describirlo entró en las fosas nasales de Brennan. Ella abrió los ojos despertando de un largo sueño. Sentía su estómago completamente lastimado. Lo último que recordaba era haber sentido un dolor en el estómago y nada más. Sintió frío... demasiado frío.

-¿Dónde estoy?

La respuesta llegó de inmediato. Al mismo tiempo que el grito y el susto. Estaba en la piscina. Intentó moverse pero, aunque lo sabía, era imposible. La habían drogado para inmovilizarla. Tenía los brazos atados a la escalera de la piscina y las piernas también. Y, lo peor de todo, el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura. Miró hacia todos lados y vio lo peor.

El cadáver descompuesto de Susan estaba fuera de la piscina, cerca de las escaleras. Brennan tenía razón. Buscó a Booth con la mirada pero no lo encontró. Juraba que la última vez que lo vio estaba a su lado en la misma piscina. ¡Ese maldita de Linled se lo había llevado!

Calculó el tiempo, el espacio de la piscina. En dos hora o un poco menos... iba a morir. ¡Y ni siquiera había visto el regalo de Booth!

* * *

-Me gustaría decirle donde se encuentra, señor Booth. Pero las cámaras lo dicen todo—explicó el capitán. Booth estaba, media hora después, mirando el control de cámaras de control. En ninguna estaba Brennan o Linled. Habían desaparecido. Se fue de ahí y corrió hacia las cocinas, seguido de los policías y el capitán. Este mismo se sorprendió al descubrir donde estaba la llave maestra. Booth buscó en todas las heladeras el cuerpo de Brennan.

Buscó en todas las habitaciones, sin importarle que los ocupantes se quejaran. En los baños. En el salón. En el desván. En el desván de los equipajes. Cuando fue a buscarla a su habitación se encontró con el mismísimo Linled. Le disparó apenas entró pero Booth lo esquivó, habiéndole disparado en el brazo a un policía.

-No sabes quien soy, pequeño—le dijo Booth riéndose—. ¿Dónde está mi compañera? ¡Vamos, dímelo! ¡No tengo paciencia contigo!

-¿Estás seguro? Mira que si yo muero... ella muere. Algo demasiado fácil. ¿Tanto la amas, agente? ¿Tanto que verla con otro que enloqueces de celos? ¿Tanto la amas que la persigues a cualquier lado y la sobreproteges? ¿Tanto la amas que eres tan estúpido de no decírselo? ¡De ni siquiera besarla una sola vez! Eres tan estúpido...

Booth fue directamente hacia él y le pegó unos buenos puñetazos, dejando sus nudillos llenos de sangre y el rostro de Linled algo desfigurado. El capitán fue quien lo movió a Booth, sino iba a asesinarlo.

-No has logrado nada... está inconsciente. Y... sobre todo, hemos perdido tiempo. Tu amiga puede estar...

-¡Ni lo diga! Ella está viva—amenazó Booth, fingió a irse pero antes le dio un puntapié a Linled en el pecho.

Una hora después, Booth se sentó en el suelo de la cubierta intentando pensar en donde estaba Bones. No podía vivir más esos sentimientos. Una vez los había sufrido cuando ella estuvo enterrada viva. Siempre estaba preocupado por ella. Siempre algo le sucedía. ¿Por qué sentía esos nervios al verla lastimada?

Miró a unas mujeres tomando sol en bikinis y ni siquiera eso le llamó la atención. Suspiró inseguro. ¿Estaría viva?

-Disculpe, señor, ¿Tiene idea en donde se encuentra la piscina?—preguntó una chica con bikini de dos piezas y sonrisa inocente.

-La piscina está clausurada.

-Ah... ¿Tiene idea del por que?—le preguntó ella.

-No... deben de estar climatizándola... o...—le dijo y pensó en lo que iba a decir. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? ¡Ahí se encontraba Bones! ¡En la piscina!

Media hora después, Booth intentaba tirar la puerta de la piscina. Había intentando abrirla con la llave maestra pero nada sucedía. Cuando por fin pudo abrirla con su cuerpo, se llevó una sorpresa. El cuerpo descompuesto de Susan estaba fuera de la piscina.

-No está—dijo un policía.

-Tiene que estar aquí—dijo Booth mirando la piscina y notó como el cabello marrón oscuro de Brennan sobresalía en el agua. Booth se puso pálido y notó que Brennan estaba en el agua ahogándose. Se sacó los zapatos y se lanzó a la piscina.

-Está... completamente loco—dijo el policía sorprendido.

Booth se sorprendió al notar que el agua estaba helada. Nadó hacia donde estaba Brennan. Sus ojos celestes hacían ausencia. ¿Estaría viva? Rodeó sus brazos por la cintura e intentó levantarse. Notó que ella tenía cadenas. Sacó su llave maestra para esposas y las sacó.

-¿Necesita ayuda, agente?—preguntó un policía tomando el brazo de Brennan y ayudándola a levantarla. Ella quedó boca arriba. Booth fue levantado y dejado cerca del cuerpo de la chica.

Booth se acercó a ella, levantó su cabeza y empezó el procedimiento de primeros auxilios. Todos se quedaron mirándolo sorprendido. Booth siguió, sin dejar de hacerle primeros auxilios. Booth estaba muriendo. Sus ojos querían llorar. No le importaba seguir toda la vida haciéndole primeros auxilios.

En un momento, Brennan empezó a toser. Booth se fue hacia atrás, quedando arrodillado frente a ella. La mujer tosió por unos minutos más. Giró y abrazó llorando al hombre.

-Gracias... gracias, Booth—le dijo al oído demasiado angustiada. Booth acarició la espalda de la chica.

-No hay de que...—le dijo algo incomodo por la poca distancia que estaba a ella. Booth separó su brazo de ese abrazo y tomó la barbilla de Brennan, para finalmente acercarla a su boca. Hubo más sorpresa en los policías y el capitán, que en ellos mismos.

Brennan se abrazó a Booth intentando no querer separase del beso, mientras que él tenía ambas manos en el cuello de Brennan. La mujer quedó sorprendida ante tanto afecto y frenesí. Era como si ese beso fuera demasiado deseado durante muchísimos años o décadas. Un beso apasionado y extraño. Parecían que ambos conocían esos labios. Como si siempre se hubieran besado.

Ambos se separaron y se sonrieron. Brennan quedó congelada al ver esa sonrisa perfecta. Booth, de repente, perdió color en su rostro y cayó en el cuerpo de Brennan.

-¿Booth? ¿Booth?—le preguntó intentando moverlo pero él no respondía.

-La herida de bala seguramente hizo efecto—comentó el policía. Brennan acarició tontamente el cabello de Booth y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Sería mucho pedir que nos llevarán hacia la enfermería?

* * *

ACEPTO CRITICASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


Hola! Como van? Perdonen por la tardancia en serio! Este es en anteultimo capitulo. Perdonen la canción ridicula que puse en el medio. Fue una casualidad, ya que estaba haciendo la historia y mi mamá emocionada estaba escuchando a Reik.

Asi que: Reik - Quien dedice es el amor.

Besos

* * *

Booth caminó de un lado al otro mirando enojado a Linled. Él se reía del agente. Le había contado todo lo sucedido. Susan Macgaond era esposa del capitán del barco. Había tenido una aventura con Linled Trancis, un amante del pasado, y quedó embarazada.

El capitán era el mejor amigo de Linled, ambos crearon juntos el crucero. Lo llenaron de pasadillos y secretos. Linled y el capitán crearon un proyecto para dominar los mares llamado "_Sepai Amenaza_". Donde ocultarían el dinero y llamarían al FBI para que lo busque fingiendo que existía un cuerpo. Mucho oro y dinero se ocultaba en uno de los pasadillos del crucero. De a poco matarían al FBI. Pero el plan se anuló cuando se pelearon.

Pero Linled, para que el capitán sea el primer sospechoso, asesinó a Susan por el simple hecho que acostarse con ella era venganza.

-¿Sabías que estaba embarazada?—le preguntó Booth que se encontraba solo en el interrogatorio. Extrañaba a Brennan regalándole su mirada de enojo. La extrañaba demasiado. Ella había pasado el día en la enfermería y en esos momentos estaba empacando las pocas cosas que tenían. Era la última noche en el crucero, en la mañana estarían de nuevo en su hogar.

-No lo sabía... yo... realmente no quería que muriera estando embarazada. Cuando esa doctora me lo dijo... no le creí. Soy humano ¿sabes? Era un hijo... asesiné a mi propio hijo—le dijo casi en un mar de lágrimas. Booth levantó las cejas y se levantó.

-Linled Trancis estás bajo arresto. Tienes derecho a permanecer callado. Todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra en la corte. Tienes derecho a un abogado; si no puedes pagarlo, el juez le robará a los contribuyentes para asegurarse de que tengas uno—le dijo un Booth enojado. Un policía lo arrestó y se marchó algo enojado.

Miró la cubierta en busca de Brennan pero se encontró con una fiesta al aire libre. Todos estaban divirtiéndose y bailando. Las mesas estaban llenas de gente comiendo y disfrutando. Suspiró y se unió a la fiesta, aunque en verdad sólo se apoyó sobre la barandilla. El capitán se acercó a hablarle.

-Agradezco toda su ayuda, señor Booth. A la señorita Brennan ya le di un regalo. Pero no tengo regalo para usted. Lo único que puedo darle es un pasaje para que vuelva al crucero. Todo completamente gratis y no importa cuando sea.

-Wow... muchísimas gracias, Capitán. Es lo que siempre desee—admitió algo sonrojado. El capitán se sorprendió al ver a Brennan caminando hacia ellos. Booth casi se cae del barco. Tenía un vestido rojo muy parecido al que había usado cuando fueron a Las Vegas. Estaba demasiado arreglada. Algo sorprendente de ella.

-Realmente le ha quedado bien ese vestido, doctora Brennan—elogió el capitán. Brennan le dirigió una sonrisa pero en verdad sólo miraba a Booth, como esperando a decirle algo—. Los veré mañana. Hasta luego.

Cuando se marchó, Brennan abrazó con fuerza a Booth. Lo abrazaba con demasiada fuerza. Pero no era un abrazo sin sentimientos, como esa vez en su oficina. Sino que lo abrazó por el cuello con fuerza. Booth también la abrazó.

* * *

_**La vida siempre se ha gobernado sola**_

_**Nunca pregunta lo que quieres para ti.**_

_**Por decirle no tantas veces,**_

_**Tu siempre en mí te desapareces.**_

_**Enredando mi designo.**_

* * *

-¿A que se debe esto, Bones?

-Gracias... por el regalo. Es hermoso—le dijo casi llorando. Booth recordó lo mucho que le había agradado encontrar una foto de la familia Brennan en la antigua casa de ellos. La mandó a reconstruir y la enmarcó—. ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-Tuve que ir a tu antigua casa y descubrí que estaba igual que antes. Encontré esa foto... espero que sea de tu agrado—le dijo sonriente. Brennan sacó de su cartera una pequeña cajita.

-¿Es Navidad?

-No. Sabes que no tengo la menor idea sobre estas cosas. Pero Ángela me dijo que era la virgen que sana las heridas del pasado. Y pensé... que tal vez te gustaría y te ayudaría—le dijo dándole la cajita mientras que Booth abría la cadena alegre y lleno de sorpresa.

-Muchísimas gracias, Temperance. ¿Bailamos esta horrible pieza?—le preguntó Booth extendiendo su mano. Bones la tomó y ambos empezaron a bailar.

* * *

_**Yo no sé luchar,**_

_**con mis propios sentimientos,**_

_**y yo no sé jugar,**_

_**cuando estoy contigo.**_

* * *

Booth parecía feliz. Las dopaminas estaban demasiado altas, pensó Brennan intentando pensar por que le ocurría eso. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de besar a Booth. ¿Por qué no lo había pensando? ¿Por qué, después del beso, se dio cuenta lo mucho que deseaba a ese hombre? Sabía que le parecía que estaba en perfecto estado físico y que era bastante apuesto. Le agradaba su forma de ser y su cultura. Le agradaba, y demasiado, su sonrisa. Dudaba que alguna mujer odiará esa sonrisa. Booth no era perfecto para ella. Pero, misteriosamente, lo deseaba. ¡Deseaba volver a besarlo! Los polos opuestos se atraen pero no llegaban a amarse o a casarse, ya que se terminaban odiando. Pero ¿Por qué?

Se sentía perfectamente protegida con Booth. Y era eso lo que ella siempre había carecido. Siempre había vivido indefensa. Por eso las clases de _karate_ y de las demás artes marciales. Por eso sus armas, las alarmas en su casa y su seguro de vida. Booth estaba dispuesto, sin importarle su vida, a cuidarla siempre. Muchas veces lo había demostrado. ¿Por qué el miedo le ganaba?

* * *

_**Aunque quiera escaparme,**_

_**Y no sentir mi corazón,**_

_**Aunque traté de olvidar,**_

_**Quien decide es el amor.**_

* * *

Booth contempló emocionado los ojos celestes de Brennan, a pesar de bailar a su lado y de estar a centímetros, ella parecía estar en otro mundo. No entendía por que ella había aceptado el beso en la piscina. Él estaba demasiado eufórico y, sobretodo aún estaba asustado. Pensó realmente que ella estaba muerta. Y tenía miedo. Demasiado. Pero en cambio, ella lo aceptó y... ¡Lo correspondió!

Booth estaba frente a ella tomándola fuertemente de la cintura. Brennan puso sus brazos en los hombros del agente. Esos ojos marrones tan penetrantes.

-Cuando volvamos... todo volverá a ser como antes, ¿no es así?—le preguntó Booth intentando dejar de pensar por unos minutos.

-Si... gracias por salvarme una vez más, Booth. No tienes idea lo espantoso que fue ese momento. Cuando el agua llegó a mi boca. El miedo...

-Van dos veces que te suceden esos momentos. Primero cuando fuiste enterrada viva con Hodgins. Y ahora esto... me gustaría que a mi me sucedieran esas cosas y no a ti—susurró. Brennan sonrió y ella fue la que lo besó esa vez. Booth se sorprendió pero la abrazó para volver a besarla y, tal vez, por última vez.

* * *

_**Aunque hay alas en mi alma,**_

_**Y mil caminos en mi piel,**_

_**Aunque amane la razón,**_

_**Quien decide es el amor.**_

* * *

Se separaron unos segundos, Brennan le sonrió nerviosamente y fueron a sentarse. Ambos hablaron de Ángela y Hodgins, de su psicólogo y de otras tonterías más del Jeffersonian.

-Iré a recostarme...

-Yo iré a casino... unos minutos. No moriré—bromeó Booth y se marchó riéndose.

* * *


End file.
